Children of the rebellion
by Booklover1314
Summary: What if the revolution started in the first hunger games. Without the berries. What if the alliances didnt have to break apart? What if our favorite characters, and some new ones , could make it out.
1. Pilot

We sit in the dining car of the train. Enobaria sits across from me, staring. "What?" I ask. She shakes her head. " You aren't speaking. You are usually quite the chatterbox, Clove."

" Not much I need to say." I reply.

I head to my cabin. Something just doesn't feel right. I was raised a ruthless, natural-born killer, but I don't feel right. I was supposed to be happy, but I'm not. Maybe I made a mistake. I dismiss the thought quickly; it's much too late now.

* * *

I am in my bed staring at the colorless ceiling. ' Think Finch' I say to myself. I shouldn't have been reaped. It should've been someone else. But there's no time for that now, knowing that no matter what, I will be going into that arena. Coming from district 5, I don't have much skill in weapons. But I am very smart. Maybe I can use my wit to get me out of there. My mentors are no help whatsoever. They're morphing addicts, with no clue to the world. Though I really can't say that now can I? They are victors after all. My district partner won't be of any use either. He is sitting in his room crying his eyes out.

* * *

My name is Iyla. I'm from district seven. I think I might have a chance at winning, I know I'm from a poorer district, but my mentor is Johanna Mason. She's amazing. I can use an axe, and I'm a healer. I might actually have a chance.

With that Johanna walks through the doors of my cabin. " Hello Iyla."

" Hello." I say.

" What can you do?" She asks me.

" I can throw an axe and I can heal." I say.

" That's good. You have more potential than that idiot you have as a district partner." She scoffs.

I stare, shocked. Otis is a boy, who has, like me, never had enough to eat. I learn healing from the nurse, though Otis goes to school. I work at the mill, while Otis is at school. That is how I learn with an axe.

I don't want to make a bad impression with Johanna, so I nod. She sees my hiding something. " What Iyla?"

" Nothing Ma'am." I say politely.

" Whatever." Johanna says sarcastically. " And don't call me ma'am." With that she walks out of my room. Fantastic.

 **Hey dudes! I know this was a really short chapter, but I will try to post at very least, twice a week. I'll probably do more in the next 24 hours. See you in a few hours.**


	2. Welcome to the Capitol

In the morning I sit across from Thresh. I take a plastic spoon; **I know right? Why would they have plastic spoons in the Capitol? Because it's for the purpose of the story;) I** place a grape on the spoon, then catapult it into Thresh's mouth. Him being unaware spits it out. I smirk ever so slightly.

Seeder looks in my direction. I look at my plate, shoving eggs into my mouth. "These are great." I say, my mouth full of food. Thresh allows a small smile. Chaff laughs loudly. Seeder shakes her head. Well this will be fun.

I get up to grab a biscuit, but as I'm sitting down Thresh pulls my chair back, causing me to fall on my butt. Thresh grins. He won't be grinning when I launch a apple to his head, I think to myself. The very thought makes me smile. Oh Thresh; Sweet not so innocent Thresh; You are so doomed by my fruit wrath.

* * *

Enobaria wakes me that morning.

" You missed breakfast Clove." She says sternly.

" And what exactly is our issue?" I ask.

" That you missed breakfast. You need to put on some weight before you get into the arena. You're the skinniest person I know."

" Missing breakfast due to oversleeping is not a reason to wake me up! I'm better fed then anyone in the poorer districts! I'm fine!" I exclaim.

Brutus walks into the room. " We're about to arrive in the Capitol. God Clove, you look a mess!"

I glare daggers at my mentors. " What's wrong with you! You're an early riser! It's almost noon!" Enobaria yells.

" Are you sick. Oh god no, Clove, you can't be sick!" Brutus exclaims.

Enobaria puts her hand to my forehead. "You don't seem warm."

I flick her hand away. " I'm not sick! It's just some pre-games nerves!"

" You're a career you don't get pre-games nerves." Brutus mutters.

" So what if I do?! Now get out!" I say shoving them out the door.

I sigh. I can hear Enobaria yelling through the door. That was disrespectful. She was like a mother to me, since my real one died when I was little. I open the door. She looks at me with concern. " I'm sorry, Enobaria, I'm just kinda nervous. But once the games start, I'll be fine. Forgive me?"

She nods. " Hurry up, you have five minutes."

Yes! My mentors aren't mad at me anymore! Now all I have to worry about is Cato, my allies turning on me, the gamemakers, sponsors, any good tributes, the arena, the Capitol, training, my private sessions, and my stylist!

* * *

As we arrive in the Capitol, I see how beautiful it is. We never really get to see it. Hopefully, I can see it again if I get out. Our mentors are doing heaven knows what, while Isaac and I sit in the dining room.

I know that our stylist can do something for us. Then our scores can also get us somewhere. Since most of the tributes will die in the bloodbath, I can just find shelter. I know better than to go to the cornucopia. Sponsor wise, I hope I can get a few off of my intellect. Then I can just outsmart the red of them, and maybe I'll come out alive.

Then, Ajax, our escort, struts into the room.

" Get ready to smile and wave children we're about to arrive in the Capitol!" He says in his stupid Capitol accent.

Isaac scowls. I groan. What fun this shall be.

Once we are off the train, we smile and wave and glide into the training center. We go to the fifth floor, where the mentors and Ajax stay, and we are whisked away by our prep teams.

My prep team are such idiots! They say that they got this job to be famous, and since we almost never win, that we are a bunch of lousy failures! I can't even stand to listen to them! Although it is rude I say, " Could you please just shut up!"

They look simply shocked. They mumble some choice words, and continue with my hair. The rest of my prep is in silence.

* * *

My prep goes by quickly since I'm so small. I mean coming from district seven, I didn't have the best food.

I meet my stylist, Cleo, who looks like she just woke up. And it's one thirty pm. " Hello Iyla," She says. Why does everyone start like that? "Hi. So what is my costume." She puts her drink down softly. "It's paper! A paper dress!" She replies like it's the best thing in the world. Oh god. This is terrible.

" I love your hair Iyla! It's beautiful! Silky, wavy, long, brown, who does your hair? I told the stylists not to touch it!" She exclaims.

" I guess it's was me washing my hair with running water for the first time." I shrug. My hair isn't anything special.

" And your dark blue eyes, oh! They are absolutely gorgeous!" She says.

" Thank you." I say.

" Let's get you ready!"

 **I know it was pretty short but I'll have more very soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way if you haven't figured out by now Finch is Foxface. Just putting that out there**.

My outfit is nice really, compared to everyone else. Masonry isn't too bad. I could be covered in gold paint, but luckily my stylist isn't an idiot.

Cato and I step onto our chariot. I can't help but marvel at how good Cato looks. Stop it, I tell myself. There is absolutely no way Cato and I could be together. We're going into the hunger games for Christ's sake!

Brutus and Enobaria stop at our chariot. "You two look decent." Brutus comments. I scowl. " Clove, maybe you should try smiling for once in your life." Brutus says sternly. " Why should I? I hate these people! I'm not going to smile in the games now am I?" I yell. That gets me glares from district one. Oh fabulous. Enobaria snarls, barring her fang like teeth. " Smile or you'll regret it." I glare at her. " You wouldn't." She smiles. " You want to test that theory?" And she walks away.

God. So much for second mother. Are mothers supposed to be awesome but pretty annoying? I wouldn't know. My mom died when I was two and my dad died when I was four. I barely remember either of them. Enobaria was there at every birthday party, every Christmas, every Thanksgiving, she was even there the day I broke my leg in training. I've always loved that she was there.

* * *

I see the first chariot start. Being in District Eleven, we go second to last in everything. Which sucks. Thresh turns to face me. He points to the tributes in front of us, who are dressed as cowboys, and gags. I laugh. After about five minutes, our chariot finally starts. The crowd screams and hollers. I catch some of their words. "Katniss" they scream. Katniss. The girl from district twelve. The one who volunteered to save her sister. I know why they're chanting. She looks amazing. If she gets a good score, she'll have sponsors for sure.

Although I'm small and underfed, I'm quick, and observant, and I'm pretty good with berries. I might be able to win.

* * *

The chariot ride went really well! I can only hope that training goes just as well. Haymitch comes up next to me. " Good job, sweetheart." Did he seriously just call me sweetheart. Not even my father called me sweetheart. For some reason I think he did that just to tick me off.

Peeta steals a glance at me and then looks away. What's up with him?

I see the careers staring at me. Oh god. I can't have the careers mad at me. But I realize one career, I believe the girl from district two, looks at me with something, not hatred, but admiration, maybe even respect. Well at least one career looks like she can at least tolerate me. But I know once the games start, all that respect and admiration will be long gone.

I go back to my quarters, thinking I did something right for once.

* * *

I'm pretty nervous for training. Really, I shouldn't be. As long as I pick any fights with anybody, life should be a breeze; until the games. The games will be the worst. But I am determined to make it out. Yeah, you and every other kid, Finch, I think to myself.

I'll probably learn to use a knife and then spend the rest of my time at survival stations. I hope Isaac is also planning a strategy. Although his victory means my death, I want him to stand a chance. All the other districts have mentors. But since we're stuck with morphling addicts, we don't get much guidance.

We soon get to training. I notice the careers. There's this massive blonde, and skinnier shorter blonde. I tall blonde girl, and a slightly smaller brunette. She's really skinny. Not like starving skinny, but skinny; though she seems fit. There's this non career, a massive boy from eleven. He looks decently strong. There's fire-girl, that's the girl from twelve, and her district partner. Then there's the girl from eleven, who looks too young to even be in the games. There's the duo from four, a short curly haired boy, and a tall, tanned, brunette. There's a girl from seven, who is pretty. And that's all the tributes that stand out. The rest of them just look like regular children.

The trainer, Atala, finally lets us go after this long and boring speech. I go straight to fire starting. It's actually pretty easy. Once I get the hang of fire starting, I go to edible plants.

[X]

So guys, I thought it'd be hard to go over days of training so I felt lazy and went straight to the gamemakers sessions, obviously skipping Katniss because we all know what goes on with her.

I hate that I have to go third. That's too early. I want to go last. Save the best for last right. More time to sort out my nerves. But no! It's Glimmer, Marvel, and then Me. All to soon they're calling " Clove Woods" and I'm in the room in front of a bunch of gamemakers.

I start throwing knives. Showing off. Making the most difficult bullseyes. They clap when I leave. Well that went well.

* * *

When I go in to see the gamemakers, I decide to show off my wit. I pass the edible plants and bugs tests. I start a fire. I set a snare. Until they tell me to leave.

* * *

I walk in to my session completely nervous. I throw axes first. I hit the bullseye every time. I excel in survival skills. They finally tell me to go away. I should at least get a six.

* * *

During my session, I decide to start out strong. I start to climb. Leaping from one piece of equipment to another. The gamemakers look shocked. I smirk to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

It's almost score time. Enobaria, Brutus, Cato, and I sit on the sofa waiting. Caesar Flickerman appears on screen ready to announce the scores. I sit on the edge of my seat.

"Cato; with the score of, ten" Caesar says. Brutus and Cato high five. I see Enobaria roll her eyes.

"Clove; with the score of ten." He says.

Enobaria hugs me. " Yes!" She exclaims.

I hear Brutus murmur, " Hypocrite." That makes me laugh. All is well.

* * *

I sit in anticipation. I don't want a really high score. I don't need the careers hating me.

" Finch; with the score of five," Caesar Flickerman says.

That's not bad. I didn't get a three, and I didn't get an eight or something. I could always get sponsors on day eight. A sponsor is a sponsor no matter when the gift is given.

" Isaac; with the score of, eight."

Isaac cheers. He must have done something right. He did fantastic! Just the careers might not be to happy about that. But he did well!

* * *

I sit at the at the dinner table, waiting for my score. I really hope I do well. Sponsors are almost a s important as game makers.

" Iyla; with the score of, nine,"

I squeal. I got as high as a career! " Good job, kid." Johanna says..

" Otis; with the score of, six."

Six isn't great, but it most certainly isn't terrible. He stands a small chance.

* * *

I wait patiently for my score. I'm almost positive no other tribute was jumping through the training room. I'm definitely unique.

" Rue; with the score of seven." I grin slightly.

Chaff looks shocked. " How?" He asks. I shake my head smiling.

* * *

Enobaria is having a fit. " No! How!" Katniss just got an eleven. " That's impossible! She's from twelve!"

I shake my head. " She's just really good."

" Not better than you!" Enobaria yells.

" Calm down. She'll be dead in minutes." I say calmly.

" Obviously not! No tribute who gets an eleven will ever die in the bloodbath!" She screeches.

She screams in frustration. I suddenly feel angry. " Do you think she's going to win? Do think she'll beat me? Do you think she'll kill me?" I scream.

" You're going to beat her." She snarls. "You're right," I murmur. " I will."

* * *

When I wake, I am immediately whisked away by my prep team. All they talk about is parties and clothes. They barely acknowledge my presence.

While I'm getting my makeup done, Johanna barges into my dressing room.

"So Iyla, Sorry I took so long, Otis needing my help way more than you did." She explains. " For your interview we were thinking that you'd go for determined. Bold. But also heart felt. Anything really important to you at home?" I think about this. " My little brother, Angel." She nods. "Talk about him some too." We spend the rest of my prep talking about interview strategies.

Later, Cleo leads me into a separate room holding my dress. I gasp. It's beautiful. It's the same dark blue shade of my eyes. My heels are the same color. But they're five inches! Five freaking inches! At only fifteen, I'm 5'6. In these heels, I'll be 5'11. Oh god.

I practice walking around in them until it's time for me to go to my interview.

* * *

It's time for my interview. Enobaria and I spent hours working on it, so I'm not too nervous.

" Hello Clove!" Caesar says warmly.

" Hello Caesar." I say politely.

" So you I hear you throw knives. Are you good?" He asks.

" Yes. I'm the best. I could kill you from clear across this stage." I say. My voice deadly.

" Oh my!" Caesar exclaims. I smirk.

* * *

" Good evening Finch." Caesar welcomes me.

" Good evening."

" What can you do? What makes you stand out?"

" I am very smart. I have strategies." I say proudly.

" Well smarts can most certainly get you somewhere in the games." I nod.

* * *

" So Iyla, a nine in training! I see you're not using your mentors strategy!"

" No, I'm not. I don't want people underestimating me."

" Understandable," Caesar nods." Anyone at home cheering you on?" Wow. Caesar is making things very easy.

" Yes. My mother and little brother, Angel,"

" How old is he?"

" Seven."

* * *

"You're fast, you can climb, can you hunt?" Caesar asks.

" I can get food," I reply suddenly shy.

Caesar moves on. " So you got a seven in training?"

* * *

Later on the roof.

Tomorrow is the first day of the hunger games. I know that since I'm a career I shouldn't be nervous. But I am. I'm worried about killing kids. I mean they're children. They have the same right to live as I do.

I start sobbing. Why was I reaped? Why didn't someone volunteer? Now I'm stuck here being forced to be a murderer.

* * *

I walk onto the roof, feeling nervous. I go over a few of my strategies in my head. You can win Finch. You probably won't have to kill anyone.

I know I'm smart enough to win, but the career pack is strong enough to win. There is no doubt in their minds. They've been training since they were eight in district one, and twelve in district two.

I stare into the artificial Capitol. I turn to leave.

* * *

I walk onto the roof. I couldn't get any sleep. 'You can do this, Iyla' I think to myself.

Almost as immediate as I got there, there was a strong gust of wind. I turn to leave.

* * *

As I'm getting to the the door I bump into the brunette career. I believe her name was Clove.

" I'm so sorry!" I exclaim. Then I notice her tear stained face.

" It's fine," She chokes out.

Then the district seven girl walks in. " Oh my god! I'm terribly sorry!" She says.

They look very similar. Except that Clove has tears, and District seven doesnt. And district seven has blue eyes but Clove has green.

After the girl walks up, Clove runs out crying.

* * *

I run into our floor still crying. I hope nobody else is awake. But sadly that didn't happen. I cross the living room to get to my own room, but seated on one of the couches, was Enobaria.

" Clove! Wher-" She notices the tears.

" What's wrong?" She asks her eyes filled with concern.

" I don't want to kill children. It isn't right." I say sobbing.

Enobaria brings me into a hug. " You weren't joking about the nerves were you?" She asks softly.

I shake my head. " Why didn't someone volunteer? I wasn't supposed to be here until I was eighteen."

" Someone should've volunteered, I know. Killing really isn't right, no matter how we were taught."

" But I can't get out without killing someone. I want to live." I cry.

She hugs me tighter. " It's okay. You can win. You'll figure it out."

I nod. She lets me go and returns to the sofa. I walk to my room.

* * *

Okay yes I'm going with an EnobariaPOV. I love her so much so cut me some slack.

Brutus walks into the sitting room. " What was that, Eno?"

" What?" I ask sarcastically.

" The thing with Clove. No offense, Eno, but you're not a very compassionate person." Brutus says.

" Clove has always been like the daughter I've never had." I explain.

" How did that happen?" He asks.

" Well Clove had just become an orphan, and her parents and I were friends before the games, so I came to pay her a visit." I sigh. " As soon as I walked into the house, she hugged me crying. So from then on, I came every Sunday. Then she started at the academy, and I saw her every day for training. She is just the sweetest kid,"

Brutus nods. " So you've adopted her?" He asks.

I shake my head. I haven't even thought of that.

" You must really want her to win, don't you?" He asks.

" Of course I do. Now I'm kind of worried." I say.

" I'll go catch some shuteye," Brutus announces.

He walks away.


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake, I sit up, and rub my eyes. I grab a hair tie from my nightstand, and put my hair into a messy top knot. Then I realize Brutus and Enobaria are at the foot of my bed.

" Good morning Clove," Brutus says.

" I would have to disagree," I say. " I am going into the games after all."

He nods. " Be at breakfast in twenty minutes." Then he leaves.

" Are you okay?" Enobaria asks gently.

" As okay as I'll get, I guess." I shrug. She places a hand on my shoulder.

" You can win." And she walks away.

How will I do this.

* * *

Nerves are ripping me apart. Despite all my strategic thinking, I don't have the slightest idea how to calm down. My breathing is heavy and I'm freaking out.

I head to breakfast. Isaac, notices my ticks.

" You okay Finch?" He asks.

" I'm just nervous." I say my hands fidgeting.

* * *

I'm nervous. I'm the youngest tribute. I

won't be a bloodbath tribute though. I'm much smarter than that. Unless you're huge, like Thresh, you don't go near The cornucopia. I thought that was common knowledge.

* * *

As a high scoringtribute, I scared crazy of the careers. Except for the brunette. There must have been a reason she was crying last night. Anyway! If I'm fast, I'll be able to grab at least two axes. Once I grab my weapons, and maybe a backpack, I'm running like crazy.

* * *

I'm with Enobaria, waiting for the time I have to be in the tube. I'm fidgeting and shaking and pacing.

" Clove. Are you okay?" Enobaria asks.

" 20 minutes" the screen reads.

I go straight into her arms. She hugs me tightly.

" I'll see you in two weeks Clove." She says softly.

" What if you don't. Enobaria two girls found out I'm weak!" I say.

" What do mean?" She asks.

" They saw me crying on the roof. The girls from five and seven." I whisper.

" You were crying on the roof?" Enobaria asks.

I nod, my cheeks reddening.

Enobaria looks at me with deepened concern.

" Did any careers see you?" She asks.

I shake my head no. She sighs with relief.

" Ten minutes,"

I get off the couch and drink some water. " In case I don't see you again," I start.

" Don't talk like that Clove," She says a hint of pain in her voice.

" In case I don't see you again, I want to say thank you." I say.

Enobaria looks up at me, tears streaming down her face.

" Thank you for being there when I needed

you. Every Christmas, Thanksgiving, Birthday, Broken bone, bad day," I stop because of the lump in my throat. A tear falls slowly down my cheek. " Thank you so much."

" I'll be here when you come out," She says.

" Enobaria, I might not come back." I say.

" You will. I know you will." She says.

" Two minutes,"

I walk over to the tube wiping away any stray tears.

A quarter of my body is in the arena when I see Enobaria fall to the ground crying.

I take in my surroundings.


	6. Chapter 6

Iyla's POV

Thirty seconds before the gong sounds. I glance around me. I'm in between Rue and the male from district eight. The axes are deep in the cornucopia. I'll just have to be fast. My axes are first priority. Then the pack.

The gong sounds and I'm flying, my hair flowing through the wind. I grab two axes and a backpack. The boy from nine, is running towards me, with a small knife. I throw an axe into his chest. I rip my axe from his corpse, then dart away from the bloodbath.

I sprint through the trees, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I trip, panting, regaining my balance. I keep running. I want to have the least possible chance of coming into contact with my fellow tributes.

I finally stop at a tree, after twenty minutes of hard running. I scan my area for tributes, satisfying myself. There's none anywhere in sight.

I check my pack. A sleeping bag, wire, a pack of dried fruit, a pack of crackers, and an empty water bottle. Wow. Now I'll most certainly have to find a water source. Fantastic. I climb down from my tree, and set off to find water.

* * *

ClovePOV

I enter the bloodbath with Cato, after exiting the cornucopia. All the crying and nerves and pain go away as my instincts take over.

I see her. Fire Girl. I throw a knife in her direction and it hits the boy from seven. I throw again, but by reflex, fire girl puts her pack above her head catching the knife. She then darts into the trees, soon followed by the girl from seven.

I turn and sink a knife into district six girls back.

* * *

FoxfacePOV

Running. Farther and farther away from death, the cornucopia, the careers, and the bloodbath as a whole.

I dart to the left, only to run into the one and only, Katniss Everdeen. A look of surprise, and horror, spread across her face until she realizes I'm unarmed. I get up, and turn right sprinting in the opposite direction of the girl on fire.

I come across a small pond whilst running. I stop, and take a look around for anything that could hold water.

As I'm looking, I see the girl from seven. She spots me, and comes after me.

" Wait!" She yells. " I'm not gonna hurt you! Slow down!"

I keep running hard.

" Look! I'm dropping my axes! There's nothing to worry about!"

I watch her as she puts her axes on the ground and walks towards me her hands in the air.

" I'm cool! I'm unarmed dude!"

I almost laugh at her district seven type slang. " You're really smart! And I need an ally. We work well! Plus! You know me! You saw me that night on the roof!"

I shudder at the thought of last night. " I don't need an ally," I say tersely.

" Yeah, you do" she insists. " I'm from district seven so I know all about the woods. And you have no weapons and I do. I know how to hunt. And I have food."

I don't have food: or water. I have no weapons. I realize I need what this girl has to offer. " What's your name District Seven?' She beams at me. " Iyla Cruz" she holds out her hand to me. I stare back at her. " We don't shake hands in District Five.

 **I find this to be a particularly peculiar alliance, but I had to start somewhere.**


	7. Chapter seven

**Hi guys! I am seriously sorry because I haven't posted in like FIVE MONTHS. I love this story and promise to continue it. I'm also going to write longer chapters. You guys are all fantastic. Enjoy!**

 **Word Count: 1,321**

 **Iyla POV**

I couldn't stop beaming as Finch and I walked the "forest". She was obviously keeping her distance, a good two feet away from me. She had the weirdest look on her face. Fear, which was a given, but another look that I could only read as somewhat satisfied.

"How far are we walking?" I asked her.

She considered this for a moment, then replied, " We have to go deep enough into the woods that we're far enough away from the other tributes. We also don't want to run into the careers on their hunt tonight."

I raised a quick eyebrow. " How do you know they're hunting tonight?"

She almost laughed. " They're too predictable. They always go hunting on the first night,"

I didn't want to seem any more stupid, so I stopped asking questions. Occasionally, Finch stopped to set a snare, but besides that we continued on our unwritten path. At one point she started gathering sticks. For a moment I thought she was about to make a shelter, but she quickly answered my thought.

"Fire," She said softly.

" What about the Careers?"

" They'd be too busy assessing their situation and waiting for nightfall. Thresh went into the fields and plus," she added with a smirk, " you're practically a Career yourself,"

I rolled my eyes and started to grab leaves. Once I set them in the pile, I went hunting. Unluckily, Peter Rabbit and wife crossed my path. They were both met with an axe to the face. Poor Peter. I held the game up in my hands as I returned to my red haired ally. She nodded in my direction, though she was obviously pleased. She helped me skin and gut them and she put them in the fire. I was immediately put on smoke watching duty. I cut off a huge leaf and started fanning. Personally, I like my rabbit cooked medium well, but because this is the Hunger Games and I can't be picky, I had to settle for medium rare.

Finch and I ate in silence, for in the Hunger Games you don't really talk friendship bracelets and favorite colors. It was becoming darker by the second, so we decided to put the rabbit and a half into my pack and find a good place to settle. Finch and I were about the same height so our strides were more or less the same. We came across I particularly large and sturdy looking tree, so I put a hand out to stop Finch. She looked frightened for a second, so I shot her a reassuring smile and pointed at the tree. She looked at it for a small yet excruciating second, then nodded.

She looked like she was about to start climbing but I called out, " Wait!"

She looked at me with an obvious question on her face. " We forgot water!" She thought this fact over, " Too late now. We'll have to do it tomorrow,"

With that she started scaling the tree. I followed soon after her. She picked a fork that was about forty or so feet up. If we were any heavier we might not have made it up there. Once I made it up there I laid my sleeping bag down and handed my bag to Finch. She immediately began belting it in with our rope. She started going through the other contents which happened to include, an (empty) water bottle, the rest of the wire, and a package of crackers and dry beef, and *gasp* a pair of night vision glasses! Finch noticed my zeal and asked, "What?"

"The glasses!" Oh I could just kiss them! " They allow you to see in the dark!"

"Really?" She asked with a new awe for them. I nodded just a tad too enthusiastically. I was interrupted by the Capitol seal in the sky. Finch and I looked up quickly with a pinch of fear. Ten faces were shown that night, both of our district partners being one of them. Poor guys.

It had truly gotten dark now and Finch and I had to decide what to do. She decided that we didn't need a watch tonight, we were both light sleepers, as proven on the roof, and we were far enough into the forest to be safe. When she finished she slipped into the sleeping bag, getting comfortable as possible, but also making room for me. When I grabbed my axes, she let out a small whimper. I showed them to her, and put them in the bag with the bag with the rest of the supplies. Trying to make it it better, I put the bag closer to her. After that, I slid in next her. Now that my weapons were clearly away she didn't seem nervous. As soon as I was comfortable, I felt my eyelids droop and my body relax.

 **Cato POV**

At nightfall, I left my tent and walked into the Cornucopia. There I found Clove wrapped in a thick blanket with her knives clutched firmly in her hands. I let out a light laugh I nudged her shoulder. She rolled over to face me and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hunting time?" She asked, her voice heavy from sleep.

"Hunting time." I confirmed.

After a few seconds her eyes turned the sharp green I know. She became alert one more and walked out of the Cornucopia with confidence. "Wakey Wakey District One!" She called out loudly. They came lazily out of their tent with their weapons in hand. Glimmer immediately sidled up to me and Clove furthered away.

"Get Twelve would you?" She barked at Marvel.

He turned around and kicked at Peeta's tent. He was out in seconds with the small knife Clove gave him. Clove clapped her hands and pointed in the direction we were going. With that the Careers of the 74th Hunger Games headed out on their first hunt.

 **Clove POV**

Cato and I established a clear role of dominance. Even in the Career alliance, we were the best of the best, the brute with the sword, and the tiny devil with the knives. Oh how deceiving appearances are. Cato just wants to go home to his sister. Bring back riches beyond belief. Make his cruel father proud. But I just can't let that happen.

As we start running, we quickly realize that Peeta does t know the first thing about stealth. "Quiet it down would you!" Glimmer hissed. I rolled my eyes. She wasn't doing to much better than he was. I even know why she's here. She can't even use the bow she's holding.

'Stop it,' I scolded myself. Already I'm losing the Clove I know myself to be. A ruthless killer is shadowed only by a frightened child. I had three years to go. Already my life was being ripped away.

As I suffered through my internal conflict smoke rose above the trees. What literal idiot started a fire on the first night of the Hunger Games. Marvel let out a long and hideous laugh. Cato was one to silence him and lead us towards the smoke. There lye a girl who couldn't have been older than thirteen. The light the fire gave us made us look twice as menacing as we looked upon the girl. Glimmer bat her long lashes and Cato gave her a sword. She giggled and twirled a strand of her hair as she accepted it. Oh goodness.

The girl whipped around and screamed. Peeta turned around quickly.

" Please!" She screeched. " Have mercy!" Glimmer inched closer going around her in a full circle before leaning literal centimeters away from her face and saying, " Ssh," With that she plunged her sword into the girls stomach. The girl screamed and writhed in pain. If possible, Glimmer made it hurt more when pulling her weapon back out. She smiled at her handiwork and asked, "Shall we?"

" We most certainly shall," I muttered.


	8. Deleted scene

Okay okay okay, let me explain

 **YOU MUST READ MY AUTHORS NOTE**

 **As you can tell, I have not posted in quite some time. It turns out I had already written a seventh chapter for Children of The Rebellion, but I just didn't post it. So the chapter seven that you read is the actual chapter seven and this is kind of a deleted scene. KEEP READING! Technically I wrote this first, so I'm going to have Isaac stay alive, but solo. (For now at least). Enjoy!**

ClovePOV

Now that the initial bloodbath is over, we asses the cornucopia. There are two packs left, and a pair of sunglasses. There are also a lot of weapons, (obviously) and sleeping bags, and a lot of other things. Cato is saying that we let too many tributes get away. Cato. Always complaining. Then we Marvel, I think his name was, is arguing that we killed eleven tributes. The bickering doesn't stop. Cato now wants to go tribute hunting. God Cato! Get a grip! Now Glimmer is in the arguing saying that we should take the night to rest, and start back on hunting tomorrow.

* * *

EnobariaPOV

The games have just started and I'm in my bedroom crying. Clove shouldn't be in there. She should be in district two, ignoring all her homework until I stop by and order her to do it. She should be sitting on her couch, eating stew, and making a mess on the carpet. She shouldn't be there. Now she's going to have to get a few kills under her belt, or Cato will ask what the heck is wrong with her.

I wipe the stray tears from my face and enter the control room. I sit down in the front row, between Cashmere and Brutus. " What have I missed?" Cashmere rolls her eyes. "The entire bloodbath. Nine casualties, two of them because of your girl." I nod. "Who?" "The boy from seven, and the girl from six." Gloss chimes in. "Anything else interesting?" I ask. " The girls from Five and Seven are in an alliance," he says. "Really?" I ask. He nods.

I look at the screen and see the girls walking towards the boy from five.

* * *

FinchPOV

Iyla and I are trudging through the trees, weapons in hand. Iyla gave me an ax, just another reason to trust her. As we're walking, I hear something from my left ear. Next thing I know, Isaac is beside me, a sword raised above his head. " Isaac!" I scream, and he lowers the sword.

" Sorry, Finch thought you were someone else." Isaac shrugs. We had already prepared an alliance between us. I roll my eyes. "Isaac this is Iyla, she's the new tribute in our pack." He nods. This is why I like Isaac. He doesn't question my decisions, just rolls with them. It'll be terrible when he has to die.

Sorry guys. It's really short, but I'll have more tomorrow. Or the next day. Within the next two days. I think. If I remember.


	9. Chapter Seven: Fire

**Okay everyone we are officially back on track! This is actually on of my records. Enjoy!**

 **Word count: 2,010**

 **Rue POV**

It's dark, it's night, it's cold. That's the most of what I could think about right now. I'd been chewing berries for quite some time now, they seemed harmless. The Careers finished their initial hunt an hour or so ago, killing the stupid girl from eight, recruiting the boy from three, and completely missing one of their biggest competitors, the one and only Katniss Everdeen.

The Careers succeeded in putting all their loot in a pile and having the District Three boy guard it. I hope he's smart enough to know this won't last long. I race through the trees, trying to maintain some level boy heat, when I come across the girl for, five and the girl from seven sleeping as soundly as one can in the Hunger Games. They are both so skinny, I could probably fit in with them. I see the two girls pack out in the open, and I am more than tempted to steal it. I'm feel myself getting closer, but District Seven stirs. In result, she gets closer to Five whose eyelids flutter. I quickly jump and grab the closest branch. It is then when I hear District Five awaken.

 **Finch POV**

I roll over slowly and raise my head. I hear a soft rustle, that couldn't be more than a squirrel, a bird, or a really, really, skinny tribute. Knowing that I immediately leave the sleeping bag. Iyla shifts a little closer to me. She was already not a few inches away from me. Even in sleep, her face was not truly at peace.

I crossed the small distance to the pack and rummaged through it for Iyla's axe. I turned around and saw Iyla with eyes wider than it seemed possible. I started to set it back down as she started to back away from me. Her eyes were about to overflow with tears. With the axe in my hand, she was defenseless. As soon as I put it down I said a soft, "Hey... Iyla,"

She kept moving slowly away. She was at the trunk now and trying to think of what to do now.

"Iyla. I promise I wasn't going to use this on you. I thought I heard another tribute." I started moving closer to her. Her blue eyes looked me over, then started to relax. Though she looked fine, she was still shaking. I felt horrible.

" Its still pretty early. We should get more sleep while we can. But if you want to you can take watch," She started to think this over but got back into the sleeping bag. She wrapped her arms around herself and continued to shiver. After I was sure she was asleep, I got in next to her. It was going to be a long night.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

By the way the sun hit the arena from the east, I guessed it to be about five am. Iyla was curled in a small ball only a few inches away from me when I remember she was farther away when I fell asleep. It's not like I really mind. It's kind of hard to explain. I feel like Iyla and I would be friends if we'd met back in District Five. Also, in the Hunger Games you really can't get close to people. We tributes crave for human closeness and some feeling of security. Iyla gives me a small bit of that. Which is more than I could've ever hoped to ask for.

I lightly tap her on the shoulder. She awakens immediately and unfurls from her tight ball. She groans softly and sits up. She then rubs her eyes and says, " What Foxy?"

I squint at her. " What did you just call me?"

"Foxy. You know, because your eyes turn down slightly, you read hair, the way you nose curves, it's fitting."

I roll my eyes but let it slide. " We need to go find water,"

" Can't we do that later?" She asks hoarsely.

" Iyla if you don't get up in the next .2 seconds-"

" I'm up! Gosh you're annoying!"

She quickly rolled up the sleeping bag and stuffed it in the bag. She laced up her boots and zipped up her jacket. I climbed down the tree first, with Iyla following soon after. I handed the pack to her then we started walking. She was still shivering.

" Are you really that cold?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

" Yeah," She said a bit sheepishly.

" Take mine," I say. She looks up in shock.

 **Enobaria POV**

The two girls from Districts Five and Seven are arguing over a jacket. Of all things to argue about in the hunger games. The alliance is strong nonetheless. They stumble upon water before the other tributes are awake. Their excitement is almost tangible as they nearly skip over to one of Foxy's snares. Hmm, seven was right. It is fitting.

The door to the screen room and opened and then closed harshly. Johanna Mason walks in and sits right next me. She plops down in her seat and puts her feet on my desk. She even takes a sip of my coffee.

" Hey Aria," She says casually.

" What on Earth are you doing." I question.

" Saying hello to an old friend of course!"

I'm really starting to wonder why she's over here. Our tributes aren't allied, we are not friends, I didn't even know her.

"We have a few things to talk about. Something you need to be let in on, three days from now, midnight on the roof," With that she got up and left, taking my coffee with her.

 **Clove POV**

It's barely seven o' clock and they already want to go hunting again. Cato's got himself hyped and is trying to get me on his killing spree. Glimmer is automatically excited, if she wasn't, she'd be failing her job. Being Cato's puppy dog, yapping at his every command. I'm so not in the mood. I haven't eaten, I've barely slept, seeing as Cato's been grumbling on about Katniss and expects me to care. I tried killing her but she was to quick with that backpack. Until we actually run into her, she doesn't matter right now.

" Maybe we should go into the fields!" Glimmer says giddily.

"No," I snap. " Thresh knows that place far better than we do, so we'd be screwed as soon as we walked in there. He's got brute and intimidation on his size and you certainly couldn't take him,"

" But I could," Cato interrupts, his voice dangerously low.

" Cato..." Peeta says quietly.

"Say one more thing twelve," Cato growls.

Instead Peeta points at the sky. Sure enough we see smoke clouding into the air.

"Did they not learn from the first girl?" Glimmer giggles recalling the memory fondly.

" That's not a tributes fire," I say quietly.

" Sure it is!" Marvel crows.

With that he darts into the woods. Glimmer and Cato follow shouting and screeching like idiots. I roll my eyes and walk over to Peeta. " Let's go lover boy,"

We follow soon after them, Peeta being a couple of feet behind me. Whether he was just slow, or wanted to keep his distance I don't know. After a while he trips over a branch and doesn't get up. I don't bother to help him and I sprint faster. Let's just hope the rest of my allies haven't walked straight into a fire right now. I catch up to lot quickly without Peeta to (somewhat) worry about. They've stop near the river looking for tributes who might've jumped into the water.

"Where's Twelve, Clover?" Cato asks with a grin.

" Must've lost him while I was running," I say.

"How are we supposed to find Everdeen now?"

"Look behind you," I reply.

 **Iyla POV**

I look up in shock. "It's just a jacket..." Finch mutters.

"Run Foxy," I say quickly.

"Huh?"

"Behind you lets go!" I screech.

She looks behind her quickly at the towering wall of fire descending upon us. I grab her hand quickly and start to race through the trees. Dogs, wolves, rabbits, and even deer ran with us through the woods. I could swear I heard a sizzling sound. Finch turned around and screamed, "DUCK!" A raging ball of fire was coming straight for my head. I quickly hit the deck with Foxy but some deer didn't take a hint. " Be impossible to aim at," I yell. " Go in a zig zag or something!"

We were running like idiots now. I was going in a zig zag jumping up and down every 2-5 seconds and waving my arms like mad. After about three fireballs missed before my ally cried out in pain. I quickly turned around and earned a apple sized fire Hal, to the shoulder. I hissed and pain but kept running. Finch became my shadow, racing after me. I quickly saw a pond up ahead and I almost fell over in joy. That second could only last so long because we had company. Fire girl was running straight for the pond as well. At the pond awaiting the Careers. Oh sh-

" Go into the pond anyway!" Finch murmurs. " Stay underwater. They'll be too busy with Everdeen! It doesn't matter if you pass out I'll pull you out before you die- promise!"

I took her for her word a jumped into the pond as quietly as I could. Foxy followed soon after me, ducking into the water only seconds after I did. As she suspected, I felt a ripple in the pond and heard the Careers start to howl. Katniss got out of there quick and Finch and raised our heads. I let out a a loud gasp and paddled to shore. I heard footsteps and before I could go back under, Peeta Mellark came stumbling into the clearing. He was probably trying to after the Careers, to avenge her death or some other meaningless idiocy.

"C'mon," Finch calls as she pulls herself out of the water.

" Where could you possibly want to go now?" I ask irritably.

"Well after I get some water, we're going to the Cornucopia. The Careers will be busy with Katniss leaving their food out in the open," she explains easily.

I groan and pull myself out of the water. I hiss as a searing pain is sent throughout my shoulder. No sponsors huh? No medicine for the girls who were smart enough to get out of there. I join her as we walk to the Cornucopia. I do a quick scan over her, checking to see where the burn is. It's then when I notice the hole in her jumpsuit on her abdomen. The skin under the hole is burned bright and you can see muscle. Definitely second degree. "Oh Foxy," I sigh.

She follows my line of sight to her burned stomach and shrugs. "It doesn't hurt too much,"

"Liar," I accuse.

She shrugs again as we come up upon the Cornucopia. The boy from District Three is digging around there. He see,s totally unaware of his surroundings as he works. It's fascinating. But what on Earth would he be burying? Mines. The Mines! Oh this kid is smart. As soon as the Careers try to get supplies they'll be blown sky high! Each mine is about two inches apart. Left, right, up and then three inches apart. Yes, that's the pattern! The boy heads over to get water and I take my chance. I grab a knife for Foxy, another axe for me, a first aid kit, and some cheese before the boy starts heading back my way. I quickly turn to run the other direction back to my ally.

I'm jumping up and down by the time I come back. Finch is looking at me like I've gone crazy, but there's something else there too. Like pride. I start to skip towards the right side of the left side of the forest opposite of Katniss and her new friends. Finch follows after me quickly, not quite sharing my enthusiasm. What a party we've had!


End file.
